LOVE Drabble
by shitao47
Summary: Ini adalah Drabble yang terdiri dari 4 huruf untuk masing-masing judul yaitu: L,O,V,E masing-masing judul mempunyai 4 couple yaitu (KYUSUNG, MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK, KRISTAO, HUNKAI) jadi drabble ini terdiri dari 16 judul yang berbeda selamat menikmati
1. Chapter 1 - L for LAZY

**Lazy**

 **KyuSung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN ATAU UMMA BAKAR SEMUA KASET VIDEO GAME MU!"

Inilah dia..

Kediaman keluarga Cho.. Yang setiap pagi nya diisi oleh teriakan sang nyonya.. Untuk membangunkan kedua laki-laki malas yang berpredikat sebagai ayah dan anak..

Cho Kyuhyun memang begitu.. Malas melakukan apapun.. Kecuali bermain game..

Ya itulah, cho kyuhyun dengan segala KEMALASANNYA

-0-

"pagi semua.. Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari jeju" jung saem memandang kesegala penjuru kelas "YAK CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA MATAMU!" Bentaknya kemudian

Namun sepertinya tidak di acuhkan sama sekali oleh murid yang satu ini.. Jung saem menghela napas berat "baiklah.. Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"annyeonghaseo~ yesung imnida~"

-0-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu.. Namun sepertinya yesung enggan beranjak dari kursi kelasnya.. Bukan berarti yesung adalah anak rajin yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah..

Tapi yesung sedang bimbang.. Haruskah ia bangunkan manusia yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya ini?

Yesung memang tau namanya, tapi yesung tidak mengenalnya.. Ingatkan kalau yesung itu baru sehari disekolah ini? Dan sialnya, selama itu pula teman sebangkunya belum membuka matanya sama sekali guys..

"Ekhemm.." yesung berdehem pelan..

Setelah lama menimbang.. Akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk membangunkannya saja.. Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Kasian juga kan manusia satu ini..

"hey.." yesung mengguncangkan perlahan bahu kyuhyun

"hey?" kedua kali namun tak ada respon..

Akhirnya yesung jengkel juga.. Dengan segala kekesalan nya itu.. Yesung menggigit telinga kyuhyun dengan kencang

"AKHHHHH! Ya! IDIOT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" BENTAK kyuhyun kesakitan

Yesung hanya nyegir dengan segala kepolosannya "habisnya.. Ku bangunkan tidak bangun-bangun.. Kan aku sebal~" rajuk yesung dengan poutie bibir yang sangat menggemaskan..

Kyuhyun mematung..

Siapa gerangan bidadari mungil yang ada dihadapannya ini?

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Plak!

Yesung menjitak pelan kepala kyuhyun "jangan acuhkan aku~" rajuknya lagi..

"kau siapa?" masih dengan tidak sadar kyuhyun bertanya..

"aku?" yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"aku yesung.. Teman sebangkumu"

"sejak kapan?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal "sejak tadi pagi.. Kau sih.. Dari pagi tidak bangun-bangun.. Dasar pemalas.."

Deg..

Bibir itu? Bolehkah kyuhyun lumat? Bolehkah kyuhyun bawa bidadari ini pulang?

"sepertinya aku tidak akan mau tidur dikelas lagi.."

"eh?" yesung mengerjab polos

Cup

Dengan seenak dengkulnya, kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir mungil yesung

"bagaimana aku akan tidur jika disampingku ini ada bidadari menggemaskan dari surga~"

" **eh?"** apa sekarang yesung sedang digombali? ~kkkk

Sepertinya kyuhyun akan membuang semua sifat malasnya dan mulai rajin bangun untuk pergi kesekolah..

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ku rindu kyusung~ author2 kyusung kesayangan aku pada kemana


	2. Chapter 2 L for LATTER

**Letter**

 **MarkHyuck/MarkChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak tau kapan pastinya, sikap mark -kekasih kesayangan nya- berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan kaku padanya..

Entah hanya perasaan nya saja, atau memang akhir-akhir ini mark seperti tidak peduli lagi dengan kisah percintaan mereka..

Oleh karena itulah, ia berasa disini sekarang..

Dikamar mark,

dengan menggenggam sepucuk surat yang telah ia tulis dengan penuh perasaan..

Tadinya ia hanya ingin meletakkan surat itu di nakas meja kamar disamping tempat tidur kekasihnya..

Namun setelah melihat banyak kejanggalan di apartemen kekasihnya yang sekarang jauh lebih bersih dan rapih.. Haechan jadi semakin curiga

Sejak kapan mark jadi orang yang cinta kebersihan?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Haechan berjengjit mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat..

Dengan segera, haechan meletakkan surat nya, kemudian bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur kekasihnya..

-0-

Cklek..

Mark melengguh, memijat pelan kening kepalanya.. Berusaha mengurangi pening yang menderanya..

Mark meletakkan tas serta menggantung jaket nya disamping tempat belajarnya..

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang, haechan bisa dengan jelas melihat mark meraih dan membaca surat yang tulis..

Haechan memfokuskan pandangannya pada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya..

Sekarang, haechan bisa melihat mark meraih ponselnya, dan terlihat seperti akan menghubungi seseorang..

"halo sayang?"

Haechan mengeryit pelan

"aku sudah putus dengan selingkuhanku.. Bisakah sekarang kau memaafkanku? Aku janji tidak akan pernah melakukan kebodohan seperti ini lagi.."

Jderrrrr

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar di malam berbintang ini.. Haechan merasa dunianya seolah runtuh..

Mark..

Kekasihnya?

Jadi selama ini ia hanya selingkuhan?

Bukan ia yang diselingkuhi..

Namun ia selingkujannya disini?

Bagaimana bisa?

Hubungan yang selama 2 tahun ini ia jalani adalah kesalahan?

Haechan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangis nya..

"baiklah.. Aku akan segera kesana.. Terimakasih sayang.." mark kembali bersuara..

Haechan menggeram pelan, suara yang selama ini ia sangat sukai, sekarang ini benar-benar menjadi suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar di dunia..

Cklek..

Haechan terisak pelan, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya..

'tidakkah pernah sedikit saja kau mencintaiku hyung?' batin haechan miris

-0-

Setelah menguatkan dirinya sendiri.. Haechan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.. Mengamatai seluruh kamar yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi..

Ketika pandangannya sampai pada surat yang ia tuliskan untuk mark.. Disana ia juga bisa melihat sebuah surat yang kemungkinan ditulis oleh kekasih ahhh atau haruskah kita sebut mantan kekasih?

Haechan kembali tersenyum miris..

Berjalan menghampiri surat itu, kemudian membacanya secara perlahan

'jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, lain kali lakukanlah dengan benar.. Jika ingin bersembunyi, bersembunyilah dengan benar, aku bisa melihat kakimu menyembul keluar..

Temui aku di cafe tempat pertama kali kita bertemu..

Aku mencintaimu.. '

Haechan terdiam..

Jadi..

Tadi itu?

Ia dikerjai?

.

.

.

.

.

End

'mark hyung.. Aku tidak tau apa yang merubah sikapmu padaku akhir-akhir ini.. Tapi aku sungguh merasa kau berubah hyung.. Jika memang kau sudah tidak mecintaiku lagi.. Kau bisa memutuskan ku.. Bukan malah mendiamkanku..

Aku kecewa padamu hyung..

Tapi aku mencintaimu..

Aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai..

Terimakasih untuk segala yang kau berikan dua tahun ini..

Sungguh.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..

LEE DONGHYUCK'

.

.

.

.

Hai.. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.. Aku lupa dari mana.. Tapi aku baca dari ig ^^

Sekarang ini aku lagi down.. Mood buat lanjut ff anjlok..

Tapi malah semangat kal bikin drabble

Maafkan akuhhhhh ~


	3. Chapter 3 L for LIMITED

**Limited**

 **KrisTao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mana bisa begitu! Aku kan sudah bayar barang nya dari minggu lalu.. Kenapa store ini benar-benar tidak bisa memuaskan pelanggan?!" bentak tao kesal

"maafkan kami tuan.. Kami sungguh lupa jika barang itu sudah di bayar dari seminggu yang lalu" beberapa orang pelayan toko disana membungkun meminta maaf atas keteledoran mereka

"lalu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan sekarang? Hanya minta maaf? Kalian pikir minta maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Aku sudah terlalu percaya pada departemen store ini, aku tidak memesan dari tempat lain. Dan sekarang aku harus bagaimana hah?!" jerit tao kesal

Beberapa pengunjung mulai melihat kearah nya karna suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga..

"ada apa ini?"

Sontak saja tao dan para pelayan toko disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang dengan lancang mengganggu acara 'mari marah' nya tao..

Parpelayan sibuk membungkuk pada orang itu..

"siapa kau?" sinis tao

"aku Kris Wu.." kris memperkenalkan diri

"aku sama sekali tidak menanyakan namamu idiot.. Aku bertanya siapa kau berani mengganggu acara marahku hah?!" bentak tao kesal

Kris berdehem pelan.. "aku pemilik store ini.. Ada masalah apa hingga anda begitu marah pada pelayan toko ku ini?"

"oh.. Baguslah.. Tanyakan saja masalahnya pada pelayan-pelayan idiotmu itu!"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan masalahnya diruanganku?"

-0-

Kris mengangguk singkat mendengarkan penjelasan dari manager store nya..

"baiklah.. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap kris pada sang manager

Kris mengalihkan perhatian nya pada tao yang sedang cemberut.. Berpout ria.. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu

OH MY!

Bolehkah kris makan saja anak ini?

"jadi bagaimana caramu bertangung jawab hah?" tanya tao -sok- galak

Kris diam sejenak.. "bagaimana kalau kau mengambil barang lain di store ku? Kau bisa mengambil barang yang harganya dua atau bahkan tiga kali lipat dari harga barang yang sebelumnya kau beli.." tawar kris

Tao mendelik "kau pikir ini masalah uang hah?!"

Hening..

Kris bingung.. Biasanya jika pelanggan lain ditawari tawaran yang seperti itu, maka masalah akan selesai.. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda

Hiks!

Hiks!

Eh?

Kris melotot horor "k kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak mau tau hiks.. Pokoknya aku mau sepatu itu hiks!"

"eh?" kris sungguh bingung sekarang.. Antara cemas dan gemas..

Cemas karna baru pertama kali melihat namja manis menangis sesenggukkan seperti ini dihadapannya..

Gemas karna sungguh.. Namja ini benar benar lucu saat menangis.. Ingin rasanya kris bawa pulang saja kerumah.

"sepatu itu sudah kuincar dari 3 bulan lalu hisk.. Itu barang limited edition!"

Greb

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana kris memeluk bocah itu.. Merengkuh tubuh semampainya kedalam pelukannya..

"aku juga punya sesuatu yang ljmited.. Bahkan hanya ada satu didunia.." jelas kris

Eh?

Tao mendongak.. Memandang kris dengan mata pandanya yang bersinar lucu.. "apa itu gege?"

Cup..

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir mungil tao..

"aku.. Tentu saja aku.."

"hah?"

"bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja? Kau tau? Aku ini limited.. Hanya ada satu didunia.."

"mwo?"

Kris menyeringai "lolipop ku juga limited.. Hanya ada satu didunia"

.

.

.

.

.

..

End

Huaaaa.. Aku kangen kristao.. Apa lagi ff nya sumpah. kemana author2 kts kesayanganku? Kenapa pada ngilang?


	4. Chapter 4 L for LULUR

**Lulur**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"berhenti memelukku oh sehun!" jerit jongin kesal..

Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak peduli..

kesal, jongin menggigit bahu sehun dengan keras..

Akhh..

"kau sebenarnya kenapa oh jongin?!" pekik sehun kesakitan

Jongin mendelik.. Kemudian mempoutkan bibir nya sebal "kan sudah ku bilang jangan peluk peluk!" balas jongin acuh.. Berlalu meninggalkan kai yang merutuki kelakuan tak terduga kekasih manisnya..

Mau marah..

Tapi mana tega ia memarahi jonginnya..

Yang ada nantinya malah ia yang di hajar para hyungnya kalau jongin menangis.

Hah~

Sabarlah oh sehun..

Lebih baik sekarang susul kekasih manis mu itu.. Atau ia akan semakin merajuk ~kkk

-0-

Sehun melihatnya.. Melihat punggung sexy kekasih hatinya yang tengah bergelung manja dibalik selimut..

Sehun mendekat kearah ranjang.. Kemudian duduk disamping ranjang..

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung.." lirih sehun

Jongin terperanjat mendengar suara sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin bangkit.. Memandang lurus kearah sehun..

"apa maksudmu sehunnie?"

"kau tidak mau ku peluk.. Tidak mau ku sentuh.. Apa sebegitu jijik kah kau padaku hyung?"

"ani.. Bukan begitu~"

"kau bahkan mengurung dirimu dikamar.. tanpa mau makan atau melakukan apapun.."

"sehunie.. I i itu "

"jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi.. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Tapi kau harus makan.."

"sehunnie.."

"aku lebih benci jika kau-"

"YAK OH SEHUN!"

Kedip kedip

Kedua insan itu hanya berkedip kedip layaknya orang idiot.

"dengar oh sehun!" akhirnya si manis ini buka suara "aku sama sekali tidak membencimu! Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan skinsip. " lanjutnya

"tapi kenapa?" tuntut sehun

"i itu"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis nya bingung.. Kenapa kekasihnya ini malah merona? Berniat menggodaku eoh? Smirk~

"aku.." menggantungkan ucapannya.. Jongin memeluk guling disampingnya.. Menenggelamkan wajah nya disana

Ingin sekali rasanya sehun tertawa kencang.. Jonginnya ini benar-benar hahaha~

Sehun mengelus surai jongin lembut "katakanlah sayang.. Kau percaya padaku kan? Jangam ada rahasia diantara kita.. Kau ingat kan?"

Jongin menggangguk di balik guling

"em.. Sebenarnya..

Aku itu habis luluran.. Kata dokter, jangan terlalu banyak melakukan skinsip.. Nanti semakin banyak debu yang menempel.. Nanti aku tidak jadi putih" jelas jongin panjang lebar, kemudian berpoutie ria..

Apa?

Jadi hanya karna itu?

'Kalau tidak sayang, sudah ku buang kau jong' batin sehun

Sehun menggeleng pelan, menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya "lalu untuk kau yang tidak mau makan?"

Jongin menunduk "aku.. Aku sedang diet.. Baekhyun bilang aku semakin gendut sehunnie" cicit jongin

Sehun menggeram..

Mengangkat dagu jongin.. Memaksa kedua onix jongin memandang kearah obsidian nya.. "jangan lakukan itu lagi sayang.. Dan jangan dengarkan baekhyun idiot itu! Kau sama sekali tidak gendut.. Kau sempurna.. Dan kau semakin sempurna dengan kulit tan sexy mu ini.."

Jongin merona.. Kemudian menyusupkan wajah nya yang sudah semerah tomat itu kedalam dekapan hangat dada sehun

"jangan lakukan itu lagi arrachi?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan sehun..

Dan sekarang..

"jonginnie.. Sepertinya aku merindukan 'rumah'"

Hah?

.

.

.

.

.

Oke.. Ada yang tau maksudnya rumah disini? Hahahaha


End file.
